bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my page... again :P Things were getting seriously long, so if you wanna re-open an old conversation, then simply put RE: before the section and fire away. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:RP and vote Once again, I had to put my section just below the archives section. Aren't I just a stinker? :L Anyways, it'll be your post in just a sec. Also, I wanted to run it by you if I could use Naishō's hollow abilities in this RP? If you haven't been keepin' up with his RP's, he has gained an inner hollow during A Game with the Gamemaster, and I plan to add those abilities when that RP is finished. So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to use those abilities in Battlefield, seeing as it is, chronologically, after the RP above. Get back to me when you can(: :Ah, yes. Naishō gotz sum angrr ishooz. :L Anyways, he is just developing his inner hollow, so he can't will it to surface; it'll only be at times of incredible emotional stress. Btdubs, it's your post. *'EDIT:' Can you tell me what you think of this character's completed parts? You don't have to do a full-blown review, just what you think of his so far. It'd be greatly appreciated. Ciao~ ::Awe, I'm sorry to hear about your interwebz trouble. I hope that everything'll be fine soon(: Your post now. Also, since everyone's thinking it; do you think the world's gonna end tomorrow? Hi there. First one here ^^ But seriously, I've looked at some of your work, Kenji, and I'm greatly impressed. I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, a newbie here. If you feel the need to ask for a review, just ask me. And if you have the time, check out my main character and tell me what you think, please. ...Almost forgot. Nice to meet you! I hope we can collaberate sometime! See you later! PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! I'm just trying to get permission to create a new race from Fenix. Oh, and here's a race Ash9876 and I created. Feel free to use them if you want. And that's a very positive review. Also, for Gai, I can't seem to get rid of the Shinigami category at the end, since he's not really a Shinigami. See you later, anyway. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I'm looking foward to seeing your new antagonist. Thanks for your advice, and goodnight. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, in what direction should I take my main antagonist in? I'd like to hear your opinion if you have the time. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bud Hahah, geez, I get bombarded so much now that I didn't even see your reply. Sorry about that one. But you're right..once Ichigo gets his powers its gonna be like dropping an atom bomb on the world. lol. Then again knowing Kubo, at any time he could pull out a zanpakuto that is the actual bane to any other shinigami and then Ichigo gets killed off suddenly or at the end. Or he may sacrifice himelf to save everyone from an massive invading force of hollows. I don't know why but I feel like bleach is gonna end some awsome yet heart-wrenching way lol. Oh well! Oh! you should check out my newest character. She's gonna be my version of how Yumechika should be as well as adding more abilities. Well maybe just one more but still =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Geez! I swear pal....this place will be the death of me. I've been running around trying to keep everything steady and stable but then people say certain things an it gets under the administration's skin. Sad thing (and slightly scary) is that I went to chat where they talk and I stumbled upon them sort of talking about us like we were trying to start an uprising. I had to show that we were not some sort of rebellious group....don't know why but saying that just reminded me of star wars lol. But yes, we will definitely clamp down. You me Lone and Fire as the originals (due to Griz's ban and Hitsuke's withdrawal) will take the reigns. This way if something comes up like a dispute of some sort, we can easily stop it and put an end to any of it.. The rules aren't really any different other than just we are now the decididng factors rather than putting everything to a majority vote. This way we are more official and organized better so we can avoid any possible fallouts again. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the characters and i have to say boooooooo!!! you beat me to using the characters from tenjo tenghe!! and especially Souichiro! you took the third most awesome character (besides shin and aya...yea they're the MCs but they're just that darn great!) Espescially like her wood working abilitis...hmm idea just struck me for the head captain lol. But yea you're right, with only 4 it wouldnt make much sense, 5 would be quite easier and koudid come in around the start of the GF so I reckon it would work out in the end. AS FOR TH VILLIAN! (Yes it was in caps to show surprise lol) I can't believe you used Shin for him. Oh noes!!! You definitely have to have him use the Dragon eye =p Hmm...I'm thinking the inspiration for powers come from Cell or Kevin Levin (Ben 10 universe)? Either way, sure you can us Van's abilities pal. It wouldn't be fair if I said he couldn't. Heck I would love it if he DID become better at using the crystal than Van did...as that would give Van reason to become stronger. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey I was wondering as I am back in the Gf. Do you think we should have a group that is like the opposite of the Jūsanseiza for good guys only.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Also and have yall decided on a winner and when yall do than you must complete the match and don't worry about dying Valhalla will revive any slain warrior. And don't worry about anything like what happened with Margin Heart his was a unique case.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And not right now but when you get free is there any character that you like to put up against Masanori?: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Meian Shiba seems stronger and after all Masanori I did try to make him in the elite Aizen class like Kamui and Seirietou Kawahiru. For it is a gift for sei he just lets me use him too. But when and if you want to is fine.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks and yes I know develop from low to high but Sei never does have time like that anymore and god knows from new users he gets ear fulls about his characters like Kamui and Sei. So I thought why not make a character for him at their levels.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RPG Hoy there, I've been meaning to ask you about which of the Final Fantasy games or other Roleplaying Games you like the best, as well as your reasoning for such, personally I like Final Fantasy X the best, due to the fact that the Aeon's are actually playable, as opposed to the common aspect that the Summons are there as spells, and not characters, Secondly, I have another random question; if all the GF characters were in a typical FF game, with our main characters, Kenji, Hiroya, Raze, Ray, etc being the "player party" which characters do you think would fit which role, and class? Red Mage, huh. I'd probably guess that if it was a FF game Kenji would very likely be the protagonist and Ino or someone else would most likely have the role of the "Summoner" character - whom, if you have concidered most of the games almost always end up as the girlfriend to the main character :P. I disagree alot of the Red Mage thingy though, while they're capable of casting both forms of magic they are usually a master of none and can only learn spells of up to a certain level, I'd probably say that Hiroya would be either a Sage or a Summoner, though the first is much more likier than the second due to the fact that all pre-set Summoner characters are female, and eventually end up in a romance with the protagonist. The Sage is in fact the Ultimate Red Mage in the games, as he/she is capable of casting all spells of both White and Black categories, you said your favorite FF game was Final Fantasy 4, remember Tellah? HE is a Sage. :) *Given how you chose the Red Mage, and given the fact that I've recently played some games, I'd say you were right about Hiroya being a Red Mage. But yeah, back to the point. Hiroya - Red Mage/Summoner Rutilus - Monk/Damage dealer Flamen - Blue Mage/Support/Damage/Tank Hisoka - Paladin/Tank Amaya - White Mage/Healer that would be my five-man team. Njalm2 19:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RP You're up dude. And sorry that the name isn't as good as my others. I seem to have lost my gift, at least for the moment. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Your post Kenji. I'm already feeling good about this RP actually. Few get me going like this. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RP wit me plz Hey pal wanna RP ? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Valhalla Tournament I have a couple of questions regarding Hiroya vs Kenji in their battle. First and foremost, are going to continue? I know you've asked for a vote, but the battle....seems like its just getting started. If not, then well good job. I would really love to RP with you sometime. Oh and yes I'm trying to shift Ishida Ryuichi as my main character. Second, and this is in regards to the vote. But why do you think Kenji should win? I want to hear your thoughts on this. And if your uncomfortable with answering, then perhaps answer this. Why do you think Hiroya should win. You can answer both if you want. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks, I've noticed a severe lack of usable Quincy on this site, since most are just incapable of keeping up with some of the more powerful characters. And to be honest, I enjoy being an underdog, and Ryuichi certaintly fits that. I can also understand why you'd hate the questions i asked, cause I feel the same way too. Like I said, the battle is really close, and I'd be hard-pressed to say which one of you is the winner at this point and time. There's this feedback cycle that the both of you have got going with this RP, and its incredible how you've both played off of it. If I could, I'd like to say that its more of a draw at this point. Both party's are injured, at least to some degree and both have used great strategy. Its quite a learning experience. I've gotta step my game up, to compete with that. Given the last post though, Hiroya seems to the advantage right now. But then again he hasnt posted, so I'll have to wait for when he does. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) YO!!! Its been a long time Kenji-kun!!! -waves- hehehe sorry...I tend to exaggerate things.. ^_^ I get online pretty rarely this days.. TT ^TT... btw Kenji-kun.. Its been long since our last RP.. Wanna do one? Lone Black Garuga 09:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Im aaaaall goood with that Kenji-kun! ^_^ I'll be waiting then... Hope to see more about ur new student ^_^.... Lone Black Garuga 09:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya vs Kenji Alright, I've made my last post now, at least til we've figured out whom wins. It incorporates another spell whom have made its debut just now; Jiryoku - (磁力, Magnetic Force). I have to say though, you're a very good roleplayer while I had at first only thought you were slightly above average, you're easily on par with Illuminate Void skill-wise, and that guy is brilliant after my own book. Take this from a guy whom have roleplayed for five years prior to begining here, you're better than the vast majority I've met, and believe me when I say that having roleplayed in a MMORG that is easily a houndred different RPers :). *Well, that is perfectly fine with me, I only wrote due to the fact that Void was waiting for my post in order to make a vote, and the Troller problem resolved itself quite nicely by the Admins intervention (albeit they gave us a good deal of more problems with its closure). But it seems we've found a suitable solution to that as well - the troller was Grizz though, which was really sad on his part. And I can't fathom how someone could do something that ludicrous. *Enough about the doom rant though. Due to the recent vacancies in the Espada, the Juusanseiza and our very own Gotei 13 - I have decided to make the 5th Squad Captain and would very much like your opinion when he is done :). What? You actually spoke negatively about someone other than your teacher? Grizz was quite unstable though, I don't think there is much chance of this happening again though; there are after all, few like Grizz. I must say that I understand him to a degree, just think about it. If you had been forced to completely and utterly and incorrigbly revamp Kenji, a character you've worked on for several years I can quite picture that you would be VERY upset, though most likely not to the same degree as Grizz perhaps. I too would be rather upset if I had to do something like that to Hiroya. Though, I suppose none of us concider these characters our "best friends", even if we are quite attached to them. And thank you for that! I already have a theme going on for him, so I figure I'll be able to complete him quite soon!, ﻿--Njalm2 20:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi how you doing kenji i wanted to message you about this.i heared from td5 and i asked him this if i wanted to become a member of the gravity force i had to ask you and you would have to put it up to a vote and some requirements to.So i am wondering could that be possible that i can become a member of the gravity force ? I often asked many members to see some of my work and i think that alot of them liked it and for a while i seen it and i wanted to ask for the longest time but i wanted to have a little bit more knowlegde on how to do everything and now that i got that figured out.so can you get back with me with what i would have to do and stuff about becoming a member \ thanks (Sentonara 05:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) Hi, Oh, hey. I'm fine u? Not really school work just as school y'know. Sorry to have not been on I am the lightning, The rain transformed 13:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. It's strange don't you think that I seem to one of the only british people on the site. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really. I thought you were japanese. Shows how much I know lol. Hope u do well A levels? U know like evey time I talk to someone I usually have a problem or somethin? Can u help me with yet another one I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm, well. I need to insert a pic for that new kido that I just masde on the page and I have the image is just that I epicly fail and adding links and images and stuff......... so yeah. it is this pic. U wouldn't mind would u. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (thanks a bunch guvnor) Thanks. Oh by the way, why did soifon leave and how did grizz get banned? sorry to bother. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 15:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey, hate to be a bother but I would like to do an Rp if that is ok? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 16:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Tsubasa Kokusa Alright, that is the name of the Captain I made - and I am quite content as to how it turned out in the end. Though it is worthy of note that he's one of a kind :P Njalm2 15:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Oda Nobunaga Hiya, Hiroshi(: I'm on my phone, so I can't really post on our RP, but I was wondering if you could do an actual review of Oda Nobunaga when you have the time. He's officially complete and I'd love one of your awesome reviews!(: Ciao~ *'EDIT:' It's your post now, btw(: Re.Gravity Force thanks kenji that means alot coming from you guys.I have cleaned up the process on how i do my charatcers now and i think i found my moe joe on how to do everything.I think the newest thing i am working is The Jin Oni wanted and Setsuhiro my greatest work i think.IDK is it just me or most of the characters i created are villians lol i think villians are my favorite to create heh.I understand about what happened between everything i know i was like,because i did an rp thing with that dude and he didn't seem right in my eyes.But i never really judge anyone.I put it this way don't worry i will let you guys get yourself back together and get back to me when ever you can.Also i have talk to raze but i am waiting for a reply from him about joining the Gravity Force. Thanks Sentonara 20:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Zanp What kind of Bankai should Masanori Kawahiru have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Zanp What kind of Bankai should Masanori Kawahiru have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC)